Quadruple Mayhem!
by Faliara
Summary: What happens when you throw in OCs David and Kurei, and Ven and Van? Kanayo, have you lost your mind! Wait, actually, no, never mind, I already know the answer to that question. HECK YES YOU DID!
1. Nice ta meet ya all!

**Please, don't remind me that I have writer's block. I don't really care.**

**Inspired by 'Me, Max and Max2' and 'Seven Months with THEM?!'**

* * *

"Ugh..."

Four people woke up in a room.

"What the hell?" A boy with wings muttered, inspecting the room around him.

"Where the hell am I-"

"VENTUS!" A certain black-haired-spiky-boy screamed.

"HOLY CRAP!"

The boy with spiky blonde hair named Ventus suddenly formed something in the shape of a gigantic key in his hand.

The two boys started fighting.

An 11 year old with messy black hair looked at them.

"... What's happening here?" The eleven year old muttered.

"Hey, you." The wings boy asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's your name, kid?"

"Kurei. Rokujin Kurei," the messy haired boy said.

"I'm David."

"David, eh? Well then, pretty boy, where the hell am I?"

"How should I kn- DID YOU JUST CALL ME PRETTY BOY?!"

Kurei Wukd have laughed in joy, if not for the look on his face. He started running around the room as David chased Kurei, and the other two were keyblade-dueling.

"Now, now, you shouldn't get violent," a girl's voice said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked around.

"Who the-"

"I'm Kanayo!" the voice said.

"Ha? Kanayo?"

"SHUT UP! Anyways, for my own personal amusement, I have kidnapped you four and stuck you in a room together!" I said.

"WHAT?!" All four of them screamed.

"Oh, don't worry, anyways, goodbye, and see ya again!" Kanayo said... Rather cheerfully.

* * *

**Rika: Why is it this Kanayo person instead of you, Fal? Like in Me, Max and Max2, it was the author itself.**

**I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bring myself to do such cruel things.**

**Rika: When will I see Kurei again?**

**In time, Twinkle, in time.**

**Thanks for agreeing to throw David in this as well, DeathOnWings1203!**


	2. Hide And Seek

"We're back!" Kanayo announced.

"HELP!" the four poor kidnapped boys screamed.

"NEVAH!"

"Can't we at least see our kidnapper's face?" Ven asked.

"Fine!" and an elevator suddenly appeared from the ceiling and a girl with black hair in gothic clothing came out. The hair was tipped white at the ends of the hair. The gothic clothing was black and pink mix.

"I knew it," Kurei said, facepalming.

"Huh?"

"Kanayo, Kohata and Kitsume's younger sister," Kurei said.

"You got that right!" Kanayo said in a cheerful like manner.

So when the handcuffs at the chairs were unlocked, you can imagine what happened.

"I'm GONNA KILL YOU VEN!"

"AAAAAAAAHH!"

"Bring it, pretty boy!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Chaos filled the entire room.

Kanayo sweatdropped. So, she decided to call upon the magic of her gunblade.

KABLAM!

A hole was now in the floor.

Everyone froze.

"Hey hey hey! Let's play a game of hide-and-seek!" she said maliciously.

Everyone ran away in fear.

"Jeez, I was only kidding..." she muttered.

* * *

**Rika: Why am I here again?**

**Because I asked you to.**

**Sora: And why am I here?**

**Because I got Angel to mind-control you and get you here.**

**Angel: And why am ****_I _****here?**

**Because you decided to come here as well.**

**Anyways, this isn't as funny as I hoped. But, it will be! Hee hee... Prepare for torture.**

**Rika: And Fal's reluctance to put them through a bad time.**

**Shut up.**


	3. Famous Amos Chaos!

"Hey guys! We're back!" Kanayo greeted cheerfully.

Everyone else in the room groaned.

"Oh come on, now, it isn't that bad now is it?" said Kanayo.

"YES IT IS!"

"Oh well, you can't do anything about it." Kanayo pressed the button on the remote and then they were released from their chairs.

"Now then..." Kanayo held up a bag of Famous Amos.

"If you can catch me, this is yours!"

As it turns out, Kanayo was as fast as lightning.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Kurei tried knocking her out with his frisbee, but she dodged it.

David flew over her and grabbed the Famous Amos bag.

"Hey!"

He ate a cookie. "Not bad, actually," he commented as he grabbed another.

"That's mine!"

Kurei threw a frisbee at him, knocking the bag out of his hand. But then it dropped into Ven's hands!

"Mmm..." Ven chewed it slowly.

Van grabbed it from him.

"HEY! Give that back!"

Van ate another cookie.

"AWESOME!" he announced as he -tried- to grab another cookie.

Ven grabbed the bag and then they kept fighting for it.

They called out their keyblades and they started fighting.

"THANKS FOR THE COOKIES, MORONS!"

Kurei grabbed it and ate all of the remaining cookies!

"Grr..."

The other three looked at Kurei angrily.

"Uh oh..."

Kurei started running for his life as the other three chased him across the room.

* * *

**Rika: Let me see him!**

**Nope. You gotta wait.**

**Sora: Is the cookies that good?**

**Yep. Here. *gives bag of Famous Amos cookies to Sora***

**Sora: It is good!**

**Angel and Rika: Can we have some, too?**

**Sora: Must... Resist... Bambi eyes... AH! *shares***

**See ya!**


End file.
